Wish You Were Here
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: When you have had the best in your life, it's hard for anything else to measure up. It's hard to let go and forget what was and what could have been. Sometimes all we need is a second chance for our wishes to come true. AH, SLASH


**A/N: This story was inspired by a banner created by the fabulous vbfb1. She had posted the banner a while ago on twificpics. I was in awe of it, but never came back to adopt. Luckily, it was still there when I remembered it. From there the story started to write itself. I thank her so much for letting me adopt and dressing it up for me. Thanks to idealskeptic for beta'ing this for me while abbymickey24 is slaving away on one of my charity fics. Also thanks to SagaDevotee & SparklingFae for pre-reading.**

**All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wish You Were Here <strong>

**Summary: When you have had the best in your life, it's hard for anything else to measure up. It's hard to let go and forget what was and what could have been. Sometimes all we need is a second chance for our wishes to come true.**

**Emmett POV**

"_What's up, DC! It's 8:27 in evening here in our Nation's Capital and you are listening to the _Freak Show_, hosted by your one and only, Kruz, on Hot 99.5. Next up is the sultry Adele singing 'Rolling in the Deep.'"_

My head was leaning back on the headrest as the sounds of the radio dulled in the background. I was hoping that my cab ride wouldn't take long. DC cabbies had a habit of taking the long way to make the meter run higher. Usually I would tell them to stop fucking around. There was no need to go around the atrocity that is Dupont Circle to get to my apartment. However, after my day, I really didn't have the strength left to argue.

I couldn't believe the day I had. First, I forgot to set my alarm, and then I actually fell asleep in the shower. I misplaced some blueprints at work. As soon as I found them, fucking Mike Newton spilled coffee all over them as well. He had to have the worst assistant ever. When I finally left work, I was glad the day was ending. Unfortunately for me, a looser texting on his cell phone decided to run a red light and slam right into me. I was lucky that he hit my right side. Had he hit the driver's side I would be dead right now. I guess I should not have been complaining, but my life was already shitty.

Eight months ago, I was living in a penthouse apartment with the love of my life. Both of us had great jobs, but were still new in our industries. We wanted to live in the heart of the city, so we found a great condo. Together we could afford it just fine. Then things changed so fast and I ended up moving across town in a place I could afford on my own. I was grumpy and pissed every minute of the day. That was partially due to the lack of loving I was getting. To go home practically every day to nothing was harsh. There were only so many handjobs that you could give yourself before even that got old.

It's been five months since I touched myself for some late night gratification. I had many offers to help me during this "difficult time," but I didn't want them. I knew who I wanted and none of them measured up. I was going to be alone for the rest of my life thinking this way. I may be a tough guy with everything else, but I was a sap when it came to matters of the heart.

Love wasn't always as desolate to me as it was now. I used to bathe in, and gave it back just as much. It was hard. Easy. Fast. Slow. Patient. Kind. Fierce. Deflated. Passionate. Forgiving. Love was all those things and so much more. Somebody just forgot to tell me how you felt empty when it was gone. I must have run out for nachos during that lesson.

I ran my hand over my face, trying to wipe away the feeling of emptiness. There was only room for anger right now; anger over this bullshit day.

I got out of the cab and paid the driver. He looked at what I gave him, and growling at the tip I left him. That was all the cash I had left and he could take it or leave it. Some insurance I had, I had to pay some type of emergency room co-pay. My little 'fender bender' had me taking a nice joyride in an ambulance. I was okay, just some cuts, bruised ribs, and pissed as shit. They had finally let me go after three hours of sitting and waiting. I was just glad to be home.

Walking to my front door, I went to reach for my keys, but couldn't find them. I realized they were probably still in the ignition of my car. _FUCK!_ I let my head fall to the door and winced immediately at the pain. I had hit my head really hard on the window, shattering it in the process. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I stopped immediately, wishing I had not picked up the habit.

_Dear God, why me?_

I made my way to the super to ask for the extra set. He took all fucking day, but when I finally got in my apartment I smiled. I was finally home. I looked over at my answering machine and chuckled slightly. I couldn't pass up the antique system when I moved in. It was still here and worked, so I figured why not. I noticed that I had ten missed calls. None of them would be who I wanted, so I didn't bother. My cell phone was dead, so I placed it on the charger and walked back to my bedroom. I began taking off my shirt, tossing it across my bed. My slacks were next to come off and I hissed as I bent over to try to pick them up off the floor. Well, they were just going to stay on the floor tonight.

Heading to the bathroom, I found that foofy shit my boss, Isabella Swan, gave me as a gift. It smelled like lavender and was supposed to be calming. Swan was a real girly-girl and loved to go shopping every second of the day. I always found some little gift on my desk that she thought would be nice. One would never know that she ran a productive multi-million dollar construction firm. Swan Construction was one of the top ten in the US. Her motto was _I made the money, so why not spend it_. She was ruthless, though, and didn't take shit from anyone, except me, that is. I guess you could say she was my best friend. I had alienated the others after things started got a little rough for me.

No more thinking of the past. It brought nothing but pain. I was about to cut on the tub for a long soak…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I sighed and prayed to God that someone wasn't about to piss me off. I went back in my bedroom and grabbed my sweats, pulling them on gently. It was nine o'clock at night and no one should be bothering me now. I made my way over to my door and looked through the peephole. A short, auburn haired woman was giving the peephole the stink-eye. _Why the hell is she here?_ I leaned my head against the door and begged silently for her to go away.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I know you're there. A mother knows these things," the voice snapped from the other side.

I opened the door and tried to put on my best smile. She narrowed her eyes at me and shoved grocery bags into my hands. She pushed past me and headed for my kitchen. I gestured at the empty space for her to come in and closed my door to prepare for the onslaught. I should have been expecting this. She was due for a visit, but I had totally been off my rocker today. I watched as she went into the kitchen and started moving pans around. I lowered my head in defeat; I was stuck this evening with my mother.

"Don't just stand there, Emmett, bring me the groceries," she said, turning to look at me as I finally started moving towards the kitchen. "What happened to your face?"

_Dammit! I forgot about the cuts from the accident. Supreme Mom Mode in five seconds._

My mother, Esme Platt, was an extreme coddler. She had gotten even worse since my dad left her for some young, blonde bombshell. She was there when I needed her, so I was certainly there for her. I walked over to her and she examined me all over. Since I had already lost, I went ahead and told her what happened. She was highly irate that she had not been called. I was fine and told her as such. The worse was the cut above my eye that earned me fifteen stitches. It was going to leave a kickass scar later. Mom did not share my enthusiasm. I was dismissed to the shower while she made dinner.

Letting the water was over me, I tried to keep it clear of all thoughts. Of course the memories of the last two years flood over me…

"_So do you come here often? Oh my god! That was so cheesy. Never mind. Goodnight," the velvet voice spoke to me over the noise in the bar and was about to walk away._

"_Yes, it was cheesy. But it just so happens that I am not lactose intolerant," I chuckled._

_It was my turn to be cheesy and it helped to relieve some of the tension. We had been staring at each other all night. The Capitals-Red Wings game was on every channel. I wasn't a big hockey fan so the diversion was welcomed. _

"_May I buy you another beer?" Velvet asked me._

"_Sure, I'd really like that."_

_A round of beers was ordered and we settled into easy conversation. It was simple and perfect, and I didn't care about being anywhere else. I laughed at every joke, not to be flirtatious, but because they were actually funny. I listened intently at hopes and shared my own dreams. Silence fell over us and I got nervous that this was over before it got started. I usually made the first move, and the last for that matter. However, this time was different. I was a little shy. The velvet voice broke our silence._

"_You never answered my question. Do you come here often?"_

"_Planning on stalking me?" I smirked and gave a wink._

"_Maybe." _

"_Well, I guess on Thursday night you'll have to see if I am here at 8 o'clock."_

"_I guess I will."_

"Emmett, dinner is done. Did you drown in there?" Mom yelled through the door.

I told her I was fine and I'd be out in a minute. I dried off and went to find something to wear. I grabbed a pair of my boxer briefs and my favorite pair of dark denim jeans. I grabbed the first shirt in my drawer and slipped it over my head. Mom was sitting at my dining room table, the food set there in the center. Even for just the two of us, she loved to put on a display. I sat down and took in the aroma of a home cooked meal. It had been a long time since I cooked.

Senior year of high school, my father told me that there was one thing I needed to learn before going away to college. He told me I was going to need to learn how to cook. I had thought he was going to send me to my mother for lessons in culinary delights. However, I was shocked to discover that my dad had the proverbial "skills to pay the bills." His father had done the same with him when he was my age, saying that a man should not have to rely on his wife to cook for him. There may come a day when a man shall have to dote on the one he loves. Grandpa was a mack daddy like that. So as tradition went, I learned that year to not only make the bare necessities, but cook an eight course meal for twelve people.

But like I said, it's been a long time since I cooked. It's been a long time since I had someone to cook for.

Dinner was delicious. Mom had whipped together some grilled chicken with spinach and goat cheese and white wine sauce. We were silent and I was grateful. I loved my mother's company, but I did not care for her meddling. Of course that didn't last long before she asked me who I was currently dating. I replied to her that it was the same as last month. No one. She sighed and I dropped my fork. I had hoped she would not go there, but apparently she was in full Mom-mode tonight.

"Emmett, you cannot let your life be ruled by some man that has forgotten all about you," she said harshly.

That hurt far more than she knew, but she didn't have all the facts. She didn't know what I did. I deserved this pain.

"I could say the same for you. How long are you going to wait for dad?"

If she was bringing out the big knives, I was bringing my gun.

"You can't wait around for someone that's never coming back. Your father and I are still re-evaluating things."

Yes, he was re-evaluating his new assistant in all her curvy glory.

"Ma, you've dropped the Cullen name, sold the estate, and you even went back to work. It's been almost three years for you. I have only had a few months. I think I deserve my time. What about you?"

It was her turn to drop her fork. Well, she practically threw it at her plate.

"Don't deflect. I'm older, wiser. I was married to your father for almost forty years. I was with him when he was just a pencil pusher, paying his own way through college. It's not all so easy to let go of something you have invested your heart into, I know this."

"You guys had a great run. At least you had almost four decades together. You had a perfect little life," I said.

I was not trying to belittle her marriage to dad, but they had it great. They never argued or suffered. They traveled and loved and dated. They had each other more times than I could count. I knew because I caught them way too many times to count. I was angry with her to compare her wonderful life to mine. They may be divorced now, but I knew she'd get dad back in the end. I wouldn't fair so lucky. Mom sighed and stood up. It was the first time ever she was giving up. I was elated and also scared of what was to come.

"They say that the grass is always greener on the other side. What they forgot to tell you is all the shit it took to make it look so good," she said and then placed her hand on my cheek. "You are a smart young man with a heart of gold. Edward was a fool to leave you. No matter what happened. You cannot live with your heart in a bubble. That is no way to live. Goodnight, son."

With that she kissed my head and left. I had no idea what to do or say. I was shocked my mom said _shit_. Then the fact that she said _his_ name in my presence was an even bigger shocker. I had not heard his name spoken from anyone's lips in months.

Well, the night had officially gone straight to hell. Besides the day Edward left me, this night was a close second.

That night I met Edward in that sports bar was the best night of my life. I remembered how well we talked and the many things we had in common. He admitted to watching _Jem_ growing up and so did I. The girl was truly amazing, what can I say. We differed though on a lot as well, but it helped me to fall for him even more. How could I not fall for a man who was naïve enough to think that _Avatar_ was the greatest film to ever be released. I had to date him to teach him the error of his ways.

_Edward Masen, my ex-boyfriend._

He was the most drop dead gorgeous man I had ever met. He made me crumble and ache for everything he could offer. From his wild, bronze colored hair to his deep green eyes to that bitable ass – yes, I bit it several times – he did me in. We had been dating for a month when we declared our love for each other. He was loved by not only me, but had smitten both my mom's and dad's hearts. I think Carlisle liked him because he finally had a golf buddy.

By six months, we were moving in together in an awesome apartment. We had looked all over, searching for a place that could serve as our bachelor pad and love nest. I still clung to video game nights and Edward wanted a bedroom big enough for me to fully take him on every inch. We found the perfect spot in Georgetown. It overlooked the Potomac River and Arlington, Virginia. It had large windows, a living room for entertaining our guests, gourmet kitchen for me to cook in, and a den for my gaming and sports needs.

There was also a guest bedroom Edward insisted on having for my mom. She was still in the process of selling the estate property. She always needed to come into the city to do business. Edward wanted to her to have a place to lay her head. Also, our parties with our friend always ended with someone too drunk to drive home.

What I liked the best was the office he wanted to have. Edward was one of the best lawyers in the tri-state area for business mergers. He worked for Brandon Investments, one the best firms in DC, but like me, he was still new in the field. We both had a lot of work to do to get our names out there. He wanted to have an office where we both could work. One side his, one mine. Two desks, one space. At first, I thought this to be the worst idea ever, but I now I could say I miss those days of him working along with me in our space.

It all came down to that I was free to be me, all burps and ass scratching, all cuddling and simple kisses. He was mine, and that's all that mattered.

We had been dating for almost two years and the band I had in my pocket felt like a burning ball. Our anniversary was in a few weeks, two years of being together. I couldn't wait. I wanted him to be mine, officially, and I wanted everyone to know he was taken. I had a special message etched into the band: _To my main cheese – Love, Em_. I knew he would get the reference back to the first time we met. That night was supposed to be wonderful, but it was far from it.

I stopped the memory from playing in my mind. I wasn't ready to handle to it yet. I got up and cleared off the food from the table. Bit by bit, my wall was crumbling. I started the dish washer and tried to think of something else to do. I thought that maybe a little Sports Center would help this fucked up day melt away. I sat down and tried to relax, but I was still tense. The memory of the change that fucked up my life was threatening to spill over.

When all else fails, get a drink. I went to my bar and made me something that would certainly put a smile on my face. I moved the bottles around until I found my favorite, my Blanton's Whiskey Gold Edition. I poured two fingers worth in my glass and made my way back to the couch. I brought my glass up to my face and the smell brought the memory back to me if I wanted to or not. The smell reminded me Edward – spicy, sophisticated, and alluring enough for my mind too lose its senses.

_**~Eight Months Ago~**_

_I was sitting in the living room, practicing getting down on one knee or bringing Edward over to the couch to sit next to me. I thought of putting it in his favorite book or taping it to his crackberry. He was always on his phone, but that idea didn't seem right. I was brought out of my thoughts as the door swung open and I immediately tucked the ring back in my pocket. Edward was a whole hour early. His face was flushed and he was out of breath. He was so fucking sexy even with the sheen of sweet that covered his brow. I couldn't stop my smile as I locked eyes with his and he was grinning ridiculously._

"_I have the best fucking news ever. Like EVER, EVER!" He elaborated with his hands._

_I reached out my hand for him to join me on the couch._

"_Dammit, Em. I am too excited to sit," Edward exclaimed._

_I knew that if I didn't get him to sit, he would never calm down enough to tell me. I got up and pulled him down on the couch. I placed a firm and heart-stopping kiss to his lips. This would calm him enough to tell me his good news. It would also entice him enough to celebrate afterwards. I nipped him on his neck for good measure before leaning back to observe my handy work._

"_No fair, Em."_

"_It wasn't meant to be fair, babe," I replied and gave him a chaste kiss._

_Edward sighed and leaned into me. I wrapped my arms around him and he calmed in my embrace. This was what he did to me when he needed me to calm down. He was never this wound up. I was the loud mouth of this pair. He was so cute. I sat him up gently and asked him to explain the excitement._

"_Well, you know how my boss, Ms. Brandon, been out of the country working with a new company in Hong Kong. Well…she came back today and told me she wants me to lead our Hong Kong team. I get to move to China, babe!" Edward said with another huge grin._

_I was floored, shocked, betrayed, bewildered, and a bunch of other stuff that I would need a mood ring to help me with. All I heard was 'China'. _

"_You're leaving?" I asked, once I realized I needed to speak._

"_No, dummy! _**WE**_ are leaving. You and me, the gay Abbott and Costello! You know I would never go without you. This is my dream, Em. I get you and my dream job."_

"_What about my dream job? I am happy at Swan," I said to him, a bit upset that he would forget about all the hard work I had to do to get here._

"_Babe, you can do contracting anywhere. Like Hong Kong. Even if you don't get a job right away, I could support us. I'd be getting a raise," he cheered happily. "You could just relax and sightsee. Just take a break on life. Find a hobby or something until work arises."_

_I was getting angrier. So now I was going to be a kept man. I told him such and our first big fight blew up. I told him he was being irresponsible for accepting the job without talking to me first. He told me I was living in fear and life was about taking chances. I reiterated that I had the job of my life with many opportunities to grow. Why should I give up mine? Why couldn't he understand that I wanted to stand on my own two feet? I didn't want to be some fucking housewife serving him up dinner when he came home from work. I loved working as much as he did._

"_Fine then. I won't go. I'll call Ms. Brandon and tell her to choose another candidate," Edward growled, walking over to one of the large windows in our living room._

"_Don't be stupid, Edward. This is your dream job. I have mine, so do what you have to do," I said sitting on the back on the couch._

"_But nothing is good without you, you big doofus," he said brokenly._

_The ring in my pocket burned hard and then died out. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. I couldn't just leave my mom right now and I was not about to give up my spot at Swan to go to be a house pet. He needed to go, just as much as I needed to stay. _

"_Don't pass this job up for something that may not have lasted anyway," I lied to him._

_No matter what I felt in my heart at that moment, I knew deep down that we would have lasted. The whole kids, dogs, and house with the picket fence were in our future. Edward turned to look at me. His eyes were wide and his lip quivered. Then it all changed in an instance. His pained look matched mine of anger. He told me that if I was so willing to give up on us, then maybe he should go. I sarcastically replied that I would help him pack. He just stormed past me and slammed the door to our bedroom. I left and went to stay with my mom in her new condo off Connecticut. _

_Edward tried to call, but I didn't answer. A week later, I came back to the apartment to find a note from him. He said to please call him and listed the address for his new place. He wrote that he would be still covering the cost of his rent until other arrangements were made. Over the next two days, I packed up my shit and moved out. I sent him an email stating that I had moved and that I didn't need him covering anything. I put his stuff in storage and sent the information to his office. _

_I was done. A clean break. We were over._

Over the next few months I had dodged his phone calls. One busy day at my office, he caught me off guard. He sounded so defeated and tired. I told him my work line was not for personal calls and hung up on him. He stopped calling after that.

I didn't blame him. I was such an asshole, but I couldn't afford for him to break my heart again. I sipped some more on my whiskey. I missed Edward and I was a stupid asshole. This was not my first realization of said fact. I sucked up my pride about two months ago and called him. It must have been just around dinner time for him when I called the number listed for his apartment there.

"_Ha! Hold just a second, Jay. Hello?" his light-hearted voice asked over the phone._

"_Ed, where is the bottle opener?" A smooth voice yelled out to him._

_I gasped and knew I was too late. He had moved on. I waited too long. _

"_Emmett, Em, is that you? Say something?"_

_But I couldn't. I was too late and it hurt too much. I hung up and drank myself into a stupor._

I looked down at my drink and sat it on the end table. I had drunk enough to last me a lifetime. I got up to get my cell phone and check the annoying messages I probably had from my mother. There were nine of them; the first eight were of my mother. Her tone became increasingly higher as she tried to reach me. The last was one I was not expecting or prepared for.

"_Hey Em, it's Edward. Um…yeah. Give me a call back, please. My cell is still the same. I am out and about. Don't worry about the time. Please."_

I played the message at least two more times and listened to the way his voice flowed through the phone. I hated to hear him beg. I had to call him back. I couldn't hold out much longer without him. I could have asked Isabella for some extended leave or see about branching out on my own. I had been with Swan a lot longer than Edward had been at his company. I could have done anything other than just giving up. I dialed his number and waited.

"_Em…," _his voice said.

He sounded winded, as if he had been running. I could hear horns in the background and other outside sounds. It was morning the following day in Hong Kong and I wondered if I was interfering on his work day.

"Yeah, Ed-Edward. It's me."

"_Where the fuck have you been? I had all these voicemails on my phone. I am the emergency contact on your OnStar service. You were in a car accident?" _He practically screeched.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and it pleased me to see how worried about me he was. He was such a worry wart when it came to things, but it was nice having someone that cared.

"A car ran a red light and I'm fine. No damage, really. Just a few cuts. My phone had died," I said, still thinking I was dreaming talking to him.

"_Thank God, you were okay. Jay and I were calling every hospital known to the DC area. He had to calm me down several times from thinking the worse."_

And then the shoe drops. Jay was probably some hot Chinese guy that had some hot sculpted body and was a better cook than me. Oh, and he loved wine.

"Glad you had Jay to help you out," I replied calmly.

"_Yes, he has been great. I wouldn't have survived my move without him,"_ Edward breathed out.

_Way to rub it in._

"Nice. Good for you." It was all I could say.

"_Em, I really don't need to get this jealousy from you. You broke it off with me."_

"Yes, I know this," I said and knew it was now or never. "I made a mistake, Edward. A colossal one. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I got scared and afraid of what could happen. I was ready for some changes, but not one that would remove me from my life here in DC. I loved you. I still love you and I should have never let you walk out that door. I should have never let you leave without me. You seem happy with this Jay guy and I don't want to mess that up. But the past eight months have been miserable. I miss you every day and…and…," I said and tried to finish without sounding even more like an idiot.

"_And what, Emmett?"_ He asked softly.

"And…I wish you were here or I was there or we were together. Wherever!"

He chuckled and I thought I'd never hear that sound again.

"_So do I, Em. So, so much. And FYI, Jay is Ms. Brandon's fiancé. He was here getting situated for the long haul. There's been a change in plans."_

What did he mean by that?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I looked up from my phone to the door and sighed. I hoped it wasn't dad needing to talk to me next. I told Edward to hold on and went to the door. I didn't bother to look to see who it was, just wanting to get rid of them quickly. I nearly passed out when I saw who was on the other side.

_Edward. My Edward._

"You came back," I spoke after seconds of being in utter shock.

"I came back. I missed you too much," He said.

"I'm so fucking sorry," I choked as I got caught up in the moment.

"Who else is going to love you, you big doofus?"

I didn't need any more forgiveness after that. I wanted to show him how sorry I was. I yanked him in my apartment and held him close to me. I pushed him back against the door and took in his scent. I smelled him like a lion about to feast on his meal. He smelled of sweat and vanilla, so purely Edward. I wanted to drown myself in it. If I could only have him in this moment, then I could claim him as mine.

I kissed him passionately, taking his lips between mine and kissing him with fervor. My ribs ached as I pressed him further into the door. I didn't care as I needed to feel all of him. Edward groaned into my ear and just like that, I was hard enough to cut steel. I pressed my erection into him and I immediately felt what I was doing to him as well. I breathed through the kiss, but didn't stop. I kept going, hoping he would swallow me whole. I had pinned his hands against the door, but he had wormed them out and found their way in my hair. He tugged my head back and began to nip down my chin to my neck. I pushed myself into him again and growled.

"Edward, I missed you… I missed this."

"There hasn't been another, Em. I love you. I love you," Edward said as he peppered my neck with kisses.

I began to grind him more against the door. Edward's head fell back and he hitched his leg up my hip. Usually, jean-on-jean grinding would be too annoying, but I had missed him so that the pain was just as delicious. I pushed, grinded, humped, and swirled. We were both panting and kissing. Our hands were everywhere, touching every inch of exposed skin.

"Fuck, Edward. Baby, I gonna come," I whispered in his ear.

"Me too, shit…shit...," he hissed.

I pushed myself harder onto him and I couldn't hold back the twisting feeling ready to explode.

"AH… AH! FUCK, EDWARD!" I cried out.

I came and felt my release all through my boxers. I didn't care at all. This was far better than any hand job I had given myself. I felt Edward shiver from the feeling of his orgasm. I leaned my head against his and breathed in his breath. I missed him so fucking much. I was never going to be without him. If he had to go to Antarctica, I would be there.

"What a welcome home. How's the shower in this place?" He asked.

"Come find out," I smirked.

We would not be talk now. Talking would come later. I led him to my bathroom and cut on the shower. I removed my shirt and then truly took him in. His hair was shorter, but still had that same bronzy color. His eyes were green, but so tired. I knew that tired as they match the loneliness I probably reflected in mine. But his spark was back. I was going to bring it back to its roaring fire, if it's the last thing I do.

I took off his shirt next, laying kisses down his chest as I left his eyes slightly covered. He laughed and I smiled. I went to take off his pants next but he stopped me. It clicked why and I nodded. Sensual undressing is hot, but removing pants after coming in them…not so much. We both were bare and naked soon after and I pulled him with me into the shower. I let the water fall over his body and kissed the tattoo he had of Popeye just above his heart. It was his tribute to me. He pulled me to him and kissed the piano I had above my heart. My man has some vicious fingers. Oh so talented.

We kissed languidly and let the water fall over us. I then took the lavender foofy shit and began to lather Edward with it. He raised his eyebrow in question and I told him it was supposed to be calming. I got down on my knees and washed from his toes to his hair. I stopped halfway for some playful kisses with my favorite seven and a half inch friend. Hearing Edward's sighs again were so worth the pain I would be feeling later. After he rinsed off, he washed me in similar reverence. Only he lingered a lot longer with me. He licked, kissed, and sucked my cock to the point of me coming again.

I dried him off slowly, making sure to capture every drop. Edward decided a towel wasn't good enough and used his tongue. I needed to feel inside of him, to be connected to him again. I dragged him back to my room and tossed him down on my bed. He laughed and called me his favorite caveman. I beat my chest and climbed the bed on top of him.

Edward pulled me to him and his lips were immediately on mine. He pushed his tongue in to meet mine and I reveled in his taste. We were both hard again and I wanted him to feel me. My left hand was stroking him slowly, while the other was reaching for my drawer on the side of the bed. I pulled out the lube I had in there for my 'personal time' and poured some down his thigh. He hitched at the chill of it, but immediately calmed. I poured more onto my hand and pressed one finger to his tight hole.

"You want me, Edward?" I asked, kissing the tip of his cock.

"Fuck yes, Em. Please, baby."

I chuckled and took him into my mouth slowly as I pressed my finger into him. Edward sighed and moaned and cursed. I missed getting these reactions from him. After a few minutes, I added another finger. I missed the taste his cock, but I wasn't ready for him to come yet. I wanted him to come with me inside him. I reached back to the drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Emmett we haven't used condoms in almost two years. I want to feel all of you. I haven't been with anyone else."

I sighed and nodded. I grabbed the lube and poured it on my cock. It had been a while for us both; I wanted this to be as comfortable as possible. I lined up at his entrance and he begged for me to stop teasing him. Pushing into him slowly, I gradually released the breath I was holding and began to become overjoyed with the feeling of being home.

"Emmett…," Edward moaned and I threw my head back, trying to hold off.

He felt so good, so wonderful. I pulled back out and pushed back in again. I brought his legs up higher on my thighs and began to make love to the man that would be my forever. Edward reached up and brought me down to him for a kiss. We started a slow and passionate pace, but as we drew closer to our climaxes, my thrusts became faster. Edward grasped my shoulders harder, begging me to go faster, deeper.

I sat back up and found his spot. He started to pant heavier and heavier. I looked down to see him crying, overwhelmed by the love coming between us. I was right there with him feeling us becoming one again.

"I love you, Emmett. Never leave me, please," Edward cried out.

I pushed deeper and felt him clinch around me as he came, long spurts spilling out on his chest. The feel and sight of him coming was enough to send me over the edge and I came inside of him.

"I love Edward. God, I love you," I chanted as my orgasm fell all over me.

I collapsed on him and then turned to the side as not to crush him. I had Edward by at least a hundred pounds. It was mostly muscle, but heavy was heavy. I pulled him into my arms and we held each other as we came down from our high. I pulled out some wipes to clean us up as I did not have the strength to stand at all. We said our 'I love you's and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came faster than I expected and I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. I felt heavier and sleepier than I did yesterday. Something was off and wrong and I didn't know what. I tried to speak, but couldn't, as my mouth was so dry. I felt around for Edward, but my arm or hand couldn't move. I finally willed all the strength I could muster to move my hand. I felt another hand nearby and once I touched it, I knew it was Edward's. I squeezed his hand with all my might.

"Emmett? EMMETT? Doctor, he's waking up," Edward yelled.

_Why was he yelling? What doctor?_

I tried again to open my eyes and all I saw was a bright light. Then everything went dark.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I got the call from OnStar about Emmett, I caught the next flight back to the States. I had told Alice Brandon, my boss at the firm, that I would be coming back home last month. Emmett was a fucking idiot, but so was I. I really should have talked to him first. To assume that he would be okay with not working and just up and move his life….that was the worst thing I could have ever done. Still, Emmett said some hurtful things to me. I admit I gave up like a little bitch and left the country. It wasn't until a week later that realized what dumbshits we were.

Alice had been a really great friend when I needed it. All my other friends back home had written me off when I decided to move. I heard they had did the same to Em. I worried who he would have to lean on. Alice sent her co-owner, Jasper, out to Hong Kong. I would start things out and we were going to stay and finish things together before I left. Alice loved it over there and wanted to stay, but had so much shit to tie up back home. However, she was able to wrap it all up.

I got the call stating that Em was rushed to the hospital and no other news was left. I called his mother to let her know and she said she would call his father. She hoped he could get "out of his whore long enough to see about his son." That divorce was an ugly one. I just cared about Em. I knew he needed someone there on his behalf. I got on the long ass flight and arrived the next day. I was tired about to pass out, but my first stop was Washington Hospital Center.

"I'm looking for Emmett Cullen," I asked the receptionist.

"Yes, he is in surgery again, but he will be in ICU room 312 afterwards. You can see the nurse there," the woman spoke to me.

I nodded and rushed to the elevators. I got off at floor 3 and before I could make it to the nurses' station I saw Carlisle and Esme, Emmett's parents. Carlisle was consoling Esme. I ran to them and asked them to tell me what they knew. Apparently, Emmett had been in a car accident two nights ago. A car ran a red light and smashed into his right side. It hit him so hard that it pushed his car into oncoming traffic on the opposite side and he was slammed by a truck. He hit his head really bad and they had to repair a punctured lung and repair the broken bones in his leg. There was some swelling on his brain, so he slipped into a coma. It was better that way anyway. His body needed time to heal. Still, it would be touch and go if he would wake up soon or at all.

I collapsed on the floor saying it was my fault for this happening to him. Had I been home, he would not even be coming that way to go home. I felt Esme and Carlisle wrap their arms around me. I wept and prayed that God would not take him from me. I needed to apologize; to beg for forgiveness. I needed him to know that I still loved him.

"Edward, this was not your fault. Please understand that. Emmett has been crushed without you, yes, but love endures all. Real love endures all the bullshit out there. He still loves you, boy. Don't give up on him," Carlisle said.

I squeezed his arm tighter and hoped he was right. Carlisle told the hospital I was allowed to stay and I would speak for them in their absence. I was honored he would let me. He took a tired and worn Esme to a nearby hotel and said they would be back in the morning. The nurse set me up with a cot in Emmett's room once he got out of surgery. He was in bad shape and I struggled to keep hold of myself. I knew I had to be strong.

Two week passed and still no change. Alice came by to see me before she left to meet Jasper. She told me my job was safe and to take my time. Emmett's boss, Isabella, came by too. She was there as often as me. When she first found out who I was, she told me off. Then she hugged me and said she was glad I was back. She was about to send Emmett on the first plane out if one of us didn't come to our senses.

It was around six in the evening when things started to get weird with Emmett. I swore I felt him move. The nurse said she saw him move too. Then his brain activity began to go nuts. He must be dreaming or something. The doctor looked over the printouts and said Emmett would probably be waking soon. He wanted me to talk to Emmett, bring him back. I turned on his favorite radio station after talking a while. His mother came in and she talked to him. I left them some privacy. Around ten, I was getting tired. I pulled my bed closer to his and held his hand.

"I love you, Emmett. Never leave me, please," I said.

I must have drifted off at some point during the night because I felt something squeezing my hand. I looked up and saw that it was Emmett. His eyes were closed, but he looked like he was trying to open them.

"Emmett? EMMETT?" I screamed and then ran to the door to call for someone. "Doctor, he's waking up," I yelled.

The doctor rushed back in with me. We saw Emmett's eyes open and then close. He was out again.

"This is good, Edward. Call Esme and Carlisle and let them know the news. He probably won't wake up again until morning, so tell them to come then," the doctor said, writing things on his chart and then leaving.

I made the call and said to see them in the morning. I sat back on my bed and texted Isabella. She told me to tell him he's fired if he doesn't wake the fuck the up. I sent her a smiley face and settled in for the night.

Oddly enough, I was able to fall asleep quickly. I woke up to something hitting me in my nose. I had fallen asleep with my head on Emmett's bed. I opened my eyes just as his finger plucked my nose again. I jumped up and saw him awake. I wanted to jump on him, but thought the better for it. So I just gripped his hand and kissed his lips.

"Hi, baby," I said.

"Hi," he replied weakly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"No… How long was _I_ out?" he asked with his dimpled smile.

The doctor came in just as I was about launch into the story. He ran some tests first and then brought Em back into the room. We sat, well, he lied down and I sat, while the doctor asked Emmett questions and told him what happened to him. Em just stared wide-eyed the whole time.

"Mom? Where's my mom?" He asked.

"It's only five in the morning. They'll probably be here around seven," I answered him.

"You're here, really?" he asked.

"For as long as you want me."

Em then asked for a pen. His throat was still dry and his lungs were still healing. I gave him a pad and pen and let him write. He kept writing for a minute and I looked over to see what he was writing. He covered it with his hand and glared at me. I just laughed and told him to continue. When he finally finished, he handed it to me and I was shocked. He told me about his dream, in every detail. He had me blushing in every aspect of what he wrote; from him about to propose the night I left to him to dreaming I came back him. And I would be remiss to forget to mention the door humping and us making love.

"Say something," he whispered.

"Marry me?" I asked.

"No that's my line."

"Nope, mine now. I stole it, Mr. Bedridden," I laughed.

"No fair, _Eddie_."

"Yes it is, _Emmy_. Marry me, please?"

"I hate it when you beg. Yes, I'll marry you."

"My baby is getting married!" screamed a voice from the doorway.

We both looked towards the door and Esme was bawling in Carlisle's arms. He was patting her back. I noticed that both their rings were back on. I guess it was good news all around. I leaned down to kiss Emmett and told him to avoid Dupont Circle forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
